dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnination
is a 2017 text adventure role-playing game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment exclusively for computers. It is based on the reality of the events of the popular website GoAnimate, with the word nation based on the massive world the player can explore. Gameplay GoAnination is a text-adventure role-playing game that not only references the website itself but a lot of the media produced by the site's community. Players have 90 real-world days to complete the game, and if the player does not complete the game within that limit, the player will get "grounded forever", resulting in a game over. Players move their character using the arrow keys and type commands similar to the original adventure games by Sierra Entertainment. As the game is a role-playing game, many players simply refer to it as a GoAnimate simulator, where the game's plot is based on not only the reality of GoAnimate but the main context of the videos produced on the site. Throughout the course of the game, the player is tasked with battling other school students from various media but also with various GoAnimators. Every location the player enters is a maze filled with a variety of enemies. Many of the enemies featured are cut-out photographs of various characters and bizarre creatures. Players are tasked with exchanging verbal abuse with other characters by typing commands, such as saying they'll never have a date to prom or saying their video can't get any views because of criticism. Certain commands can lead to a variety of outcomes, based on the enemy's traits. In other cases, players can also deal physical attacks, and these require GoPoints to carry out. Players can eventually weaken their will and defeat them. If the player loses all their HP, they are "grounded" and lose seven real-world days. In some cases, some defeated enemies have the opportunity to befriend the player and negotiate for an "ungrounding". This is done by exchanging questions with them and expecting what to do. After the game is complete, different endings are based on how well the player did. Plot The game is set ninety days before the HTML5 transition, and the player character is tasked with trying to defeat the site's creator, Alvin Hung, from removing all non-business themes due to incompatibility. The player travels to various locations across the GoAnimate world and they must help various GoAnimators try to stop the transition. Good endings Normal Ending If the player succeeds in defeating Alvin Hung, he will step down from his CEO position. The transition does not happen and GoAnimate stays on Flash forever. Heart Attack Ending If the player does or does not defeat Alvin Hung, but if his dialogue ends with three periods, he will collapse as a result of a heart attack. Bad endings Grounded Ending If the player does not complete the game within 90 days, the player's parents ground them forever, resulting in a game over. The transition then happens and HTML5 takes over GoAnimate. Dirty Hacker Ending If the player does defeat Alvin Hung while possessing a Character Virus Program, the site becomes hacked, basically locking all GoAnimators out. The parent learns that the player was part of Team Crimson and not only gets grounded forever but sent to prison as well. Sprite Thief Ending If the player defeats Alvin Hung while possessing the Chibi Sprite, the transition happens like usual but all characters are sprites of various emotions. However, the site becomes flooded with DMCA complaints from Team Crimson. As a result, the site becomes shut down by the FBI for piracy and all workers at GoAnimate become arrested. References to other games *''Touhou Reiiden: Highly Responsive to Prayers'': Remixes of the final Aether world, as well as the two final boss themes, appear at the end of the game. *''Chuhou Joutai'' series: Driller appears as one of the in-game bosses, as well as the Chibi Sprite. Category:Drillimation Category:2017 Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Macintosh games Category:TSUG Category:Video games based on GoAnimate